The inspiration of Boboiboy which one will make me happy?
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: (Chapter 5 update) Siapakah salah satu Boboiboy Yaya akan pilih setelah dia tahu jika Boboiboy pecah tiga mempunyai sifat yang berbeza yang boleh membuatkan Yaya gembira. Maaf ya my first fanfic. Also the genre there is less romance. Hancur. Read and enjoy! New changes! Chapters 1 to 3 in here is short but chapter 4 till the end is longer.
1. Chapter 1: Boboiboy Pecah 3

Hai dan assalamualaikum,ini adalah kali pertama aku membuat fanfic di . Jadi aku masih rookie jadi sila tunjuk ajar. Ini adalah fanfic pertama berjudul, The inspiration of Boboiboy which one will make me happy? Read, enjoy and don't forget to review. Thnak you~

CHAPTER 1

Boboiboy pecah 3

Hari yang cerah di pagi Pulau Rintis dan bunyi burung berkicauan telah menambahkan lagi suasana yang sunyi sepi di tempat itu. Tidak pernah penduduk mereka merasa hari yang panas dengan perlahan dan tenang, mungkin hari ini hari yang senang bagi mereka. Seseorang perempuan yang bertudung hijab merah jambu tengah berjalan ke kokotiam atok kawannya dengan bertujuan untuk bermain dengannya.

"Assalamualaikum, Boboiboy!" Salam Yaya.

"Waalaikumsalam, Yaya. Ada apa?" Jawab salam Yaya.

"Tak ada apa. Jom pergi ke taman."

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai ke taman, mereka merasa sesuatu yang pelik berada di sana,

"Senyap jua di sini ni? Kan kan kan?" Tanya Yaya.

"Mhm... Terlampau senyap" Jawab soalan kawannya.

"Eh?!"

Tiba-tiba mereka nampak seseorang yang berkepala kotak hijau dan sebuah robot berdiri disamping mahkluk itu. Rupanya mereka adalah musuh ketat kepada lelaki bertopi jingga dinasour dan perempuan bertudung hijab merah jambu.

"Apa ko buat di sini kepala kotak?!" Kata Boboiboy dengan niatnya juga mengejek alien itu.

"Oh tak ada apa apa. Aku cuma nak buat ni! Probe!"

"Boboiboy! Tolong aku! Ehhh! Lepaskan aku Probe!" Rayu Yaya kepada Boboiboy.

"Oi! Lepaskan dia!"

"Hehehehe, Probe campak Yaya ke atas dan tembak dia!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Yaya! Berani kau! Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

"Hehehe, rasakan ni Boboiboy!"

Semasa Boboiboy berpecah tiga, Adu du pun mengeluarkan senjata rahsianya dan tembak kepada 3 Boboiboy itu.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Jerit ketiga Boboiboy

"Hahahaha! Mari pulang Probe!"

"Okay, incik boss."

Setelah mereka pergi dari situ, kedua wira itu tidak sedarkan diri. Selama beberapa minit mereka pingsan, Yaya pun sedar. Dia memandang sekitarnya dan memikir di mana musuhnya telah pergi. Semasa dia mencari, dia nampak kawannya 3 Boboiboy pengsan tidak jauh dari dia. Dia menghampiri 3 Boboiboy itu.

"Boboiboy Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa, kamu ok?" Tanyanya Yaya dengan risaunya dan salah seorang dari ketiga Boboiboy pun sedar, iaitu Boboiboy yang berkuasa petir.

"Kami okay. Awak macam mana?" Jawap Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Aku ok."

"Jom kita pulang. Boboiboy cantum semula! Eh? Apa pasal ni?" Kata Boboiboy Gempa setelah dia sedar berikutnya Boboiboy Taufan.

"Kenapa ni?" Kata Yaya.

"Nampaknya kami tak dapat cantum semula."

"Eh?!"

"Apa?! Tak dapat cantum semula! Bagaimana ni? Aku tak nak lupa ingatan lagi!" Jeritnya Boboiboy Taufan yang hampir mentulikan telinga Hali.

"Ko pikir aku mau lupa ingatan." Kata Hali sambil berpandang tajam kepada Taufan dengan perasan sakit hati.

"Ya udah, jom kita jumpa Ochobot. Mungkin dia dapat tolong kita." Kata Gempa ingin memberhentikan pertingkaran Hali dan Taufan.

~To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2: Halilintar

Assalamulaikum semua!

Chapter 2 telah kembali!

Sebelum itu aku mau balas reviews kamu,

VinuraOsake,

Next chapter here it comes!

Guest,

Maafkan aku. Tetapi ia adalah rahsia.

Okay! Mari mulakan chapter 2 of _The inspiration of Boboiboy which one will make me happy?_

Enjoy and don't forget to reviews!

CHAPTER 2

Halilintar

Di rumah, Yaya.

Dia berada di biliknya sambil membaring dirinya di atas katil yang berwarna merah jambu itu. Nampaknya dia sedang memikir sesuatu.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ni? Mereka tak dapat cantum semula. Kata Ochobot Boboiboy tak akan lupa ingatan kerana senjata Adu du tu terlampau kuat dan membuatkan Boboiboy dapat resistant kepada lupa ingatan. Kalau begitu berita baik. Tetapi macam mana buat mereka cantum semula ya?" Katanya diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia terfikur sesuatu.

(FLASHBACK)

"Yaya, aku nak tanya?" Kata Haiqal, iaitu sepupu Yayayang sedang membaca buku.

"Apa dia?" Tanya Yaya sambil pandang kepadanya.

"Yaya suka Boboiboy kan?"

"Mana ada!" Katanya dengan muka merahnya.

"Yalah tu. Hey, ko kan tau apabila Boboiboy pecah 3 mereka ada personaliti yang sangat berbeza kan? Mana satu kau suka dia? Masa dia jadi Hali, Taufan atau Gempa?"

"Maksud kau?"

"Maksud ku, Hali tu kan serius, Taufan riang dan Gempa tenang. Awak suka personaliti Boboiboy macam mana?"

"Entah ya? Tak terfikir saya."

"Aku kata ja. Awak tak semestinya mikir macam tu. Dia tetap Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang kau cintai."

"Haiqal!"

(END FLASHBACK)

"Hmm... mungkin ini masanya aku mencari inspirasi Boboiboy yang mana satu yang akan buat ku gembira."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yaya sedang mencari seseorang yang mempunyai kuasa petir. Dia berhenti jalan di depan taman yang hampir berputus asa dan berkata,

"Hmm... Mana Hali ya?"

Tiba-tiba dia nampak si BBB Halilintar di taman dan dengan riangnya dia berlari kepadanya.

"Hai Hali!"

"Hai!"

"Kau buat apa di sini? Boboiboy lain mana?"

"Aku di sini nak lari dari Taufan dan Gempa tolong Tok Abah."

"Apa Taufan dah buat kepada kau?"

"Taufan tu ah buat malukan aku. Adakah dia basah hi aku!"

"Hehehe, Taufan memang macam tu."

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... Boboiboy Halilintar seorang yang serius dan pendiam. Mungkin dia..." Kata Yaya dalam hati.

"Apa kata kita ke Kopitiam Tok Abah"

"Hmm."

Di Kokotiam Tok Abah,

Yaya dan Halilintar akhirnya pun sampai setalh beberapa minit mereka berjalan dan dengan gembiranya Yaya lambai kawan-kawannya yang berada di sana.

"Hai korang!" Kata Yaya kepada kawan-kawannya

"Hai!"

"Eh? Mana Taufan, Gempa?" Tanya Hali kepada Gempa yang telah di sedar olehnya yang Taufan tidak ada di situ.

"Hehehe" Ketawa kecil adalah jawapan Gempa kepadanya membuatkan Hali menjadi curiga.

"Hmm?"

(SPLASH!)

Terkejutnya Halilintar setelah mengetahui dia telah di siram air yang sejuk oleh Boboiboy Taufan.

"Eeee... HEY! TAUFAN! KURANG AJAR! MANA KAU?!" Jeritnya marah.

Hali nampak si Taufan di belakang badan Gempa dengan muka yang senyum lagi ketakutan.

"MARI SINI KAU TAUFAN!" Kata Hali dengan niat mencari nahas darinya.

"Ahhh! Tolong aku Gempa!" Rayu Taufan sambil melarikan diri.

"MANA KAU NAK LARI AH?!" Kejarnya Taufan manakala Gempa dan yang lain hanya tercangang melihat kelakuan kedua Boboiboy itu.

"Hahahaha Terbaik." Ketawa Gempa.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Dia tu pemarah orangnya. Nampaknya bukan dia. (Sigh)" Kata Yaya dalam hatinya.

~TBC

Don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3: Taufan

Asslamualaikum semua!

I'm back for chapter 3! Maafkan aku (bow) kerana cerita ini sangat pendek. Maafkan aku!

Aku harap kamu masih enjoy membaca cerita ku.

Don't forget to review!

Oh ya sebekum aku terlupa, saya akan membalas review orang.

Zahra-chan610,

Maafkan aku jika cerita ini tidak panjang. Tetapi aku akan memastikan akan membuat cerita lebih panjang iaitu pada cerita yang lain. Saya ada idea untuk membuat cerita baru dan aku sedang berusah payah untuk mempanjangkan cerita ku nanti.

Mari mulakan chapter 3!

CHAPTER 3

Taufan

Pada keesokan harinya,

Di luar rumah Yaya, dia akan bermula membuat senaman pada hari itu jika pada hari itu hari minggu.

"Dah pagi. Jom senaman! Eh?" Jumpa seseorang di depan rumah jirannya Boboiboy. Rupanya dia adalah salah seorang dari Boboiboy yang mempunyai kuasa angin dan bertopi miring.

"Hmm... Itu Taufan. Dia itu seorang yang riang, selalu buat kacau, comel dan lucu. Adakah dia inspirasi ku?" Kata Yaya sendiri.

Sebelum Taufan hendak bertolak dia terdengar suara memanggil namanya.

"Taufan!" Panggilnya Yaya.

"Eh? Yaya rupanya. Ingat siapa." Katanya Taufan

"Assalamulaikum, ke mana kau nak pergi?"

"Waalaikumsalam, aku cuma nak berjalan2 pagi ini."

"Hehehe, sejak bila?"

"Hehehe, baru ani. Sejak bila juga ku boleh pecah dan buat macam ni. Lagipun aku nak buat sesuatu untuk Hali, kan saya telah basah kan dia."

"Ohh... Rupanya. Dia ni juga seorang pengayang juga. Hmm... menarik." Kata Yaya diri sendiri.

"Hey, jom berjalan2 aku pun nak bersenam ni."

"Kalau macam tu... JOM!" Katanya Taufan riang sambil berlari meninggalkan Yaya.

"Hehehe, tunggu aku Taufan!" Lari kejar Yaya dengan senyumannya yang ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

9.00 am,

Mereka akhirnya selesai dengan senaman mereka dan bersepakat untuk pergi ke kokotiam tok abah yang masih jauh perjalanan mereka.

"Hehehehe, kau ni lucu lah Taufan." Ketawa Yaya setelah mendengar cerita lucu dari Taufan.

"Terima kasih Yaya. Tau takpa."

"Hehehehe, ada lagi cerita lucu awak?"

"Eh ada! Banyak lagi!"

"Nak dengar!"

"Okay!"

Setelah lama mereka berbual mereka dah sampai ke Kokotiam Tok Abah,

"Hahahaha, yang ini lucu. Mengalir air mata ku kau buatnya." Ketawanya Yaya lagi.

"Hahahaha, apatah lagi aku. Sakit perutku setelah ku dengar cerita itu."

"Eh? Kita dah sampai lah!" Kata Yaya setelah nampak kedai Tok Abah.

"Eh? Betul lah!"

Taufan lambai tangannya kat kawan2, Tok Abah, BBB Halilintar dan Gempa. Yaya melihat Taufan dan berbisik hatinya,

"Adakah engkau yang akan menjadi inspirasi ku, wahai Boboiboy Taufan ku?"

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Gempa

Hey semua! Chapter 4 is here!

Dengan ingin memakbulkan review VinuraOsake, aku buat dengan ikhlasnya ini.

I don't know what to say so enjoy,

But before that aku balas review korang kay?

VinuraOsake,

Aku cuba membuat ia panjang if masih juga pendek? Maafkan ku.

Family-love,

Thank you for understanding Mily-chan. Kau telah beri ku semangat untuk teruskan fanfic ini. Daisuki! Waalaikumsalam

Let's start! The inspiration of Boboiboy which one make me happy? Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gempa

Hari persekolahan dan pelajar-pelajar SMK Pulau Rintis belum ramainya datang kerana waktu masih awal tetapi sekolah tetap bising ya? Semua pelajar ceria bercerita sama teman mereka tetapi seseorang dari pelajar itu tidak ada senyum pun di mukanya. Yaya sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas 10 jujur dan menguap mungkin kerana dia akhir masuk tidur semalam.

"Hey! Yaya." Ada seseorang memanggil dia.

"Oh. Ying rupanya. Ada apa?" Tanya Yaya.

"Kau kenapa ni?"

"Tak adalah. Aku cuma tengah memikir sesuatu."

"Tentang mencari inspirasi Boboiboy ke?"

"Ah! Mana kau tau?!"

"Haiqal bagitau aku."

"Ish! Dia nak kena ni." Marah Yaya dan mula menghantak kakinya berjalan dari kawan rapatnya. Kan menjumpa Haiqal lah tu, Hehehehe.

"Tunggu." Ini membuatkan Yaya berhenti.

"Kau dah jumpa ke?"

"Tak belum. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Yaya lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Semasa Yaya melangkah kaki kanannya ke kelas dia nampak Gempa yang sedang duduk di kerusinya. Setelah ketiga Boboiboy tidak dapat camtum semula mereka bertiga pun duduk berasingan dan Gempa duduk di depan meja Fang.

"Hali dan Taufan sudah. Boboiboy Gempa lagi. Dia tu tenang, baik hati dan leadership. Adakah dia?" Bisiknya hati Yaya.

"Hai Gempa!" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai!"

"Fang mana? Bukan selalu datang awal ke? Hali dan Taufan mana pula?" Tanya tiga soalan sekali gus kepada Gempa.

"Fang belum sampai. Dan Taufan telah membuat sesuatu untuk minta maaf kepada Hali. Nampak mereka sedang berseronok tu." Jawap soalan Yaya dengan tenang

"Ohh."

"Nampaknya Taufan pun boleh buat macam tu rupanya." Bisik hatinya Yaya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu persekolahan pun tamat dan semua pelajar sedang merebut keluar sekolah untuk meyambung rutin mereka seharian. Tetapi ada juga pelajar yang tetap berada di sekolah. Mungkin kerana mereka ada class tambahan atau berkumpulan prefek seperti Yaya yang dengan ikhlasnya menolong cikgunya membawa banyak buku yang bertinggian. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung.

"Alamak!"

Dengan nasibnya ada seseorang menolong menangkap dia. Lelaki dengan berwarna emas dan bertopi coklat emas yang digayakan terbalik(?) Oh Boboiboy Gempa rupanya.

"Gempa?" Kata Yaya setelah sedar siapa yang selamatkannya.

"Hati-hati ya. Nanti cedera lagi." Nasihat Gempa sambil mengambil buku-buku yang telah jatuh.

"Baik. Terima kasih ya Gempa." Kata Yaya dengan malu.

"Sama-sama. Mari saya tolong awak angkat buku." Ambil buku dari Yaya supaya mereka menangkat separuh.

"Eh? Susah-susah ja."

"Tak susah pun."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih lagi kerana menolong aku." Kata Yaya setelah mereka selasai menolong cikgu mereka.

"Sama-sama. Aku kan memang suka tolong orang."

"Betul tu betul. Hey kau mau dengankan saya ke kedai?" Tanya Yaya dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"..."

"Eh?"

"Gempa cakaplah ya. Dia ajak kau. Cepatlah. Kenapa aku tak dapat ni." Bisik hatinya lalu dia membuat mukanya merah.

"..."

"Hpm! Tak pa lah. Aku pergi sendiri!" Merajuk Yaya buatnya.

"Ehhh! Yaya!" Rayu Gempa.

"Apa?" Kata Yaya dengan masih perasaan merajuknya sambil menoleh belakang.

"Maaf Yaya. Aku mau sebenarnya cuma aku malu."

"Apa malu nya?"

"Entah saya pun tak tau."

"Tak pa lah. Jom."

.

.

.

.

Semasa mereka berjalan menuju ke kedai kedua sahabat itu tidak berbual apa pun, hanya membuat kerja mereka sendiri, iaitu Yaya yang sedang tengok ke langit yang mempunyai awan yang cantik lagi lembut seperti gula kapas dan Gempa sedang pandang ke depan. Dengan kerana Yaya tidak pandang depan dia tersepak sebiji batu dan terjatuh membuat kawannya sebelah terkejut melihatnya.

"Yaya, kau ok?" Tanya Gempa risau.

"Aku ok. Terima kasih risaukan saya."

Semasa Yaya berdiri dan membersihkan habuk pada bajunya lalu Gempa nampak tangan kanan Yaya telah terluka.

"Yaya, tangan kau cedera. Mari ku bersihkan. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Nasihatnya lagi kali kedua

"Maaf menyusahkan dirimu Gempa." Kata Yaya bersalah

"Tak apa."

"Boboiboy Gempa, adakah engkau inspirasi ku?" Bisik hatinya semasa Gempa bersihkan darahnya (info ja BBB Gempa inda pegang Yaya ^^' tidak muhrim)

Setelah Gempa selesai membersihkan luka Yaya, mereka mula meyambung perjalanannya lagi ke kedai.

"Kita dah sampai." Kata Yaya setelah mereka nampak kedai itu di depan mereka.

"Mari masuk. Eh?" Terkejut Gempa kerana mereka tersempak dengan Hali di situ.

"Hali, buat apa kau di sini?" Tanya Gempa.

"Aku cuma nak beli barang rumah ja dan belikan plaster untuk Taufan. Entah macam mana dia boleh terkena sepihan kaca di tangannya. Eh? Yaya pun ada luka?" Kata panjang lebarnya lalu dia ternampak tangan Yaya merah berdarah sedikit juga.

"Ya. Aku terjatuh tadi." Jawap soalan Hali.

"Nah." Kata Hali lalu memberi sekeping plaster.

"Eh?"

"Matang2 aku sudah beli plaster. Aku bagi lah kau." Kata Hali dengan muka yang tenang dan senyum.

"Ahh... Terima kasih, Hali." Kata Yaya lalu ambil plaster dari Hali.

"Aku patut pergi. Kesian juga ku melihat Taufan menangis semasa ku cabut kaca tu dari tangannya. Lagipun dia telah minta maaf kepada ku dengan cara yang tidak di duga. Pergi dulu ya, Yaya, Gempa." Lalu perginya Hali.

"Mungkin saya salah terhadap Hali. Mungkinkah dia akan menjadi inspirasi ku?" Bisiknya hati Yaya.

A/N: Readers siapakah inspiration of Boboiboy, Yaya akan pilih?

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5: A twist

**Kepada semua readers, aku telah kembali dengan chapter 5. Maaf kerana lama update.**

 **Warning,**

 **Boboiboy adalah bukan aku punya. Ia milik Monsta.**

 **Aku cepatkan kerana aku tidak tahu apa nak di cakap. Aku balas review reader kay?**

 **Cik Mimpi,**

 **Waalaikumsalam,**

 **Terima kasih kerana mensukai cerita ku. Maaf tentang bahasa ku. Aku dari dulu membuat cerita menggunakan bahasa Inggeris jadi aku tersangkut aku punya cerita melayu. Aku akan cuba membaiki bahasa ku. Apa juga aku ini orang melayu tetapi membuat cerita melayu pun susah. Hehehehehe**

 **Baik. Aku mulakan chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Boboiboy yang mana satu yang buatku bahagia ya? (A twist)

Seminggu setelah Boboiboy pecah 3, Yaya masih memikir siapa akan buatnya bahagia. Jikalau Taufan, dia boleh mengembirakan Yaya setiap hari dengan cerita lucunya. Gempa pula, dia boleh menolong Yaya dan menjaga dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tetapi apa kurangnya dengan Hali. Dia boleh menyayangi Yaya walaupun sifatnya yang cepat marah, dingin dan serius.

Hari ini adalah petang yang sejuk. Setelah berhentinya hujan lebat, Yaya tengah berjalan kaki dari rumah ke taman untuk makan angin. Ketika itu, Yaya hampir putus asa dengan pencariannya itu selepas banyak berfikir.

Yaya singgah ke taman dan mengambil keputusan untuk berehat di sana. Dia melihat sekitaran taman itu untuk mencari tempat duduk yang sesuai. Semasa mencari dia tersempak tiga Boboiboy yang sedang duduk di sebuah pondok berhampiran dengannya yang kini mereka tengah berbual-bual.

"Hmm... Mungkin nanti ja. Saya sudah letih." Cadang Yaya lalu mendekati 3 Boboiboy itu.

"Hai Boboiboy!" Kata Yaya membuatkan ketiga Boboiboy terlonjak sedikit.

"Hai Yaya!" Ketiga berkata serentak.

"Korang buat apa?"

"Kami berborak je!" Taufan jawap soalan Yaya.

"Boleh aku join?"

"Boleh juga." Kata Gempa.

Yaya duduk sebelah Hali dan bermulanya perbualan mereka. Selepas beberapa minit bercerita, Hali telah menanya sesuatu,

"Kamu tak rasa kita sudah terlalu lama berpecah 3? Saya tahu yang kita tidak akan lupa ingatan tetapi aku ingin cantum semula."

"Ye tak ye. Aku ingin juga." Setuju Gempa.

"Aku rindu nak cantum semula. Apa kita harus buat?" Tanya Taufan.

Tiba-tiba mereka dengar orang ketawa. Mereka berpaling ke belakang dan jumpa seorang alien kotak hijau dan robot ungu. Adu du dan Probe rupanya.

"Hahahaha. Apa macam seronok lupa ingatan?" Adu du ketawa jahat. Dia sungguh yakin rancangannya sedang berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hahahaha. Habislah kau Boboiboy." Kata Probe.

3 Boboiboy dan Yaya cuma pandang mereka dengan poker face nya dan terus ketawa. Adu du pandang mereka dengan pelik. Kenapa mereka ketawa? Pikir Adu du. Setelah beberapa minit melihat sikap 4 musuhnya itu, Adu du dapat merasakan yang mereka langsung tidak lupa ingatan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jangan jangan yang mereka tidak lupa ingatan langsung!" Terkejut Adu du.

"Hahahaha! Kesian Adu du." Ketawanya Taufan dengan comelnya manakala yang lain masih ketawa.

"Eeee... Apa pasal mereka tidak lupa ingatan ni?!" Marahnya Adu du.

"Senjata yang kau tembak kepada kami. Memang tidak dapat cantum semula tetapi ia buatkan kami resistant kepada lupa ingatan." Jelas Gempa kepadanya.

"Eeee... Macam mana aku buat sejata macam ni!"

"Hehehehe. Mari kita belasah mereka dan rampas antidote tu." Cadang Hali.

"Ayuh!" Jerit semua.

"Ehhh! Kejap!"

"Jangan Boboiboy!"

Dengan mulanya mereka membelasah Adu du dan Probe. Pertama, Yaya menggunakan kuasa graviti nya dan mengangkat Adu du dan probe lalu menghentakkan mereka ke tanah. Kedua, Taufan mengeluarkan pusaran taufannya dan mempelantingkan mereka jauh. Seterusnya Gempa. Dia menggunakan cengkaman tanahnya untuk menggengam tubuh Adu du dan probe dengan erat. Akhir sekali, Hali menggunakan tusukan halilintar dan menusuk mereka.

Akhirnya 4 wira sudah selesai membelasah musuh mereka sampai lebam.

"Aduiii..." Sakitnya Adu du dan Probe yang kini mereka telah terbaring di atas tanah.

"Hehehehe." Riang Taufan kerana menang.

"Sekarang mana antidote tu?" Kata Hali sambil mengancam Adu du dengan memegang kolar bajunya.

"Ahhh! Jangan apakan aku! Ia di dalam Markas Kotak." Rayu Adu du.

"Mari kita pergi." Kata Hali sambil membawa Adu du dan Probe

.

.

.

.

Di dalam Markas Kotak, mereka bertujuh telah sampai dan Gempa mencadang untuk berpecah mencari antidote itu. Mereka bersetuju dan mula pencarian antidote itu.

Taufan dan Halilintar mencari tempat yang tersembunyi seperti di celah-celah buku. Gempa dan Yaya mencari di almari, lacih dan rak. Sementara Adu du dan Probe kena ikat.

"Mana antidote tu ya?" Kata Yaya yang sudah puas dia mencari di meranta tempat. Tiba-tiba dia nampak antidote itu di belakang sekali dalam Markas Kotak.

"Ah! Itu dia! Aku dah jumpa! Tetapi... Jika aku beri antidote tu aku tidak akan dapat mencari siapa inspirasiku. Tetapi..." Bisik Yaya.

FLASHBACK

"Aku kata ja. Awak tidak semestinya memikir macam itu. Dia tetap Boboiboy." Kata Haiqal kepadanya.

END FLASHBACK

"Betul kata Haiqal. Tetapi... Tidak! Saya harus buat mereka cantum semula kalau tidak saya dikatakan saya ini orang pentingkan diri sendiri. Baiklah!" Bisik Yaya lagi. Lalu dia pergi ke penghujung Markas Kotak yang author sendiri tidak tahu luasnya macam mana dan ambil antidote dan mengambilnya.

"Boboiboy! Aku sudah jumpa!" Jerit Yaya dan lari kepada 3 Boboiboy.

"Yay! Terima kasih Yaya!" Sambut riang Taufan.

"Nah. Minumlah."

Boboiboy Taufan ambil antidote, minum dan berikan kepada Halilintar dan Gempa lalu mereka minumnya.

"Baiklah! Boboiboy cantum semula!" Jerit Taufan dan akhirnya BBB Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa telah dapat cantum semula.

"Alhamdulilah. Yay! Terima kasih Yaya!"

"Sama-sama..."

"...Boboiboyku." Bisiknya Yaya.

~TBC

 **See you on the next final chapter!**

 **Don't mind review kay?**

 **Angin Taufan is out!**


End file.
